Torture
by LexiLex24
Summary: Naegi wants information out of Kirigiri. How will he get it? A quick somewhat fluffy fic.


This is a short story I decided to write while my school is out on a snowday. Been super obsessed with Danganronpa lately. I've just seen a lot of playthroughs.

* * *

><p>Makoto Naegi stood in the bath out of range of the security cameras glancing up at the mysterious and stoic Highschool Level Sleuth Kyouko Kirigiri. She had been missing during the entire situation involving the deaths of two of their fellow classmates. Kyouko appeared suddenly safe and sound at the school pool. When Naegi asked her where she was, she rather sternly refused to divulge any information. Even after helping her investigate what little amount she could before the class trial she declined his offer to tell him where she was in exchange for his assistance.<p>

Naegi wasn't satisfied with that.

"Kirigiri, please just tell me where you were that entire time. After the death of two classmates, I was worried something may have happened to you as well." he was being completely genuine when he said that. As he was whenever he said anything to his friends. Kyouko however seldom allowed anyone to know how she was feeling and her statements often left people even more in the dark than they already were.

Her response was no exception. "You were not obligated in any way to worry about someone like me. However you chose to feel about my absence is on you." she stared at him blankly expecting him to drop the subject.

Naegi half glared at her starting to feel annoyed at her stubbornness. "How could I not worry about you? We're friends aren't we?" Kirigiri's eyes widened just the slightest bit as she put a hand to her chest in mild surprise.

"Friends?" her resolve seemed to shake a bit but she quickly regained her composure and spoke with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry Naegi but regardless of what you think of me I do not plan to tell anyone where I was. It would be in everyone's best interest if I alone carried this burden."

"Burden?" he was even more bemused than before.

"I have no need for allies and I prefer to work alone anyway. I promised myself I would find the secrets of this school and having someone else know about them would just complicate things. For your own good, just worry about yourself." she spoke flatly and bluntly. Only saying as much as she needed to to get her point across with no exposition or unnecessary details.

Naegi felt his frustration start to well up. This "lone wolf" attitude of Kirigiri's was starting to get under his skin. He wasn't usually the forceful type but having someone he truly wanted to trust hiding something that appeared to be so vital was putting his patience to the edge.

"Kirigiri." his voice was starting to sound less compassionate and more demanding. However, it was hard to feel intimidated by this tone when it was coming out of a boy like him.

Kirigiri proved this by smirking slightly upon hearing him. Naegi's cheeks tinted with a smidge of pink but he kept going.

"After all that has happened it's obvious that we need to work together. By choosing to look out for only ourselves instead of being united, we're giving the Puppetmaster exactly what he wants."

Kirigiri said nothing.

"Kirigiri," he used that warning tone again. "Tell me what you you were doing or...or-" he began.

She stood emotionless. "Or what?" she inquired sounding not the slightest bit worried.

"Or um, I'll uh..." he trailed off wringing his hands together.

Kirigiri allowed herself another smirk at his obviously empty threat.

"What are you going to do? Torture me?" she was starting to feel amused at this point.

"..."

Naegi ceased all movements and his eyes snapped in realization.

He smirked in a similar fashion Kirigiri always does. Causing the latter to frown back.

"Yeah...yeah that seems like the best option." he stared at her with a glint in his eyes she had never seen before. She suddenly felt her emotionless wall start to crumble as she felt like she was no longer in control of the conversation.

"W-what are you implying?" she stuttered for first time since she met him. And this gave Naegi enough confidence to take as step towards her.

Kirigiri in turn took a step back and looked at the normally mousy green-eyed boy with uncertainty. She was not used to losing control of the situation.

Naegi put his hands out in front of him and wiggled his fingers as if he was playing an invisible piano. A mischievous look plastered on his usually innocent face.

"I would do this to my sister all the time. When she refused to give me the remote, tried to take the last brownie for herself, or when she was just plain annoying me. Either way, it never failed." he explained drawing ever closer to the now slightly cowering detective as he had now literally backed her into a corner. Her knees were slightly bent causing Naegi to look temporarily taller than her as he stood over his prey in the back of the dressing room.

"You tortured...your own sister?" normally she would be much more composed than this, but being caught off guard by Naegi's sudden change in attitude left her vulnerable.

He just shrugged. "You could call it that, but let's not worry about her. Let's talk about you. I'll try this one last time. "Where were you earlier? He spoke in in very un-Naegi like tone. Kirigiri still tried to maintain her tough facade in spite of feeling more uncertain than she had in a while. She had never seen this side of Naegi and there was no predicting what he might do. She probably could have easily pushed him away and walked right out of the room, but for some reason she felt frozen.

"I...I can't tell you." she still insisted.

"Have it your way."

Those words left his mouth quickly and resolutely as his hands shot down to Kirigiri's torso...

And began to furiously tickle her.

The girl who had now been taken by surprise twice today began wiggling like crazy. She was gasping and grunting and trying desperately to push her attacker off of her but her muscles began to weaken as the sensation of being tickled settled in. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was incredibly ticklish.

"Wow. I never pegged you as the ticklish type Kirigiri. But I guess I'm not a good judge of character am I?" he asked playfully not expecting an answer. Kirigiri was summoning all of her strength to not burst out in laughter.

"M-m-m-Makoto N-Naegi! You get y-your hands off me-! T-hiiss instant!" she had begun to giggle as he continued his tickle torture. Naegi saw his plan begin to work.

"Not until I get what I want." she could no longer manage to stand and fell sitting on the ground. Naegi's hands followed her.

Kirigiri could no longer take it and began to flat out laugh uncontrollably . Naegi listened to her guffaws and felt his face heat up slightly.

_"She has a ...really cute laugh."_

"N-no! Don't...! Stop!" she demanded.

"What's that?" he teased. "Don't stop? Well if you insist..." he moved his fingers around even faster and actually began to target her armpits. This caused tears to begin welling up in the corners of her eyes as the tickling became even more intense. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the normally emotionless girl laughing and smiling.(Even though he was forcing her to.)

"Noooo! Please!"she was begging now. She was beginning to crack.

"Just tell me where you were and I'll stop." he reasoned.

Kirigiri was now on her side with Naegi over her. Her body twisted around and she somehow slipped out of her jacket leaving her in just her white collared shirt.

"Hmmm. Since your being so stubborn, I don't _just _want to know where you were anymore." he was starting to let the power he had over her go to his head.

"W-whaaat-ha! Do you me-he-heaann!?"

"Now you have to say 'Uncle' too."

"H-h-uh?!"

"Uncle. Saying it means that you give in or surrender."

"I-I-I will not d-demean myself any further than-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" he had found a particularly ticklish spot right next to her bellybutton. Her shirt was riding up slightly but neither of them seemed to notice.

"U-Uncle! UNCLE!" she couldn't take it anymore. She was completely at his mercy and she wanted it to stop.

"Say it just one more time." he asked leaning down towards her ear sounding neither forceful or powerful, but in a tone she had never heard him use before. It was low and quiet and...suggestive?

"UNCLE!"

He smiled triumphantly and stopped his tickle torture. However, his eyes then widened as he realized the position they were both in. Kirigiri could finally stop laughing and looked up at him. She herself came to a similar realization.

Naegi was straddling Kirigiri with his legs on either side of her. Kirigiri's aforementioned jacket was cast aside in the midst of his assault and her shirt was revealing her stomach. Not only that, but her skirt was hiked up exposing a pair of lacy red panties adorned with a small scarlet bow. Underneath the bow lay a hole cut out in the shape of a diamond that gave Naegi a look at the bare skin of her promise land in an almost teasing fashion.

Kirigiri blushed until her face resembled her undies and took advantage of Naegi's focus on her nether region to kick him off of her at long last. She quickly stood up and patted her skirt down and recovered her jacket. Naegi was groaning on the floor holding his face.

"I'm so sorry! Kirigiri, I didn't mean to-" he started.

"Don't worry about it."is what she said as she regathered herself. Naegi stood up and looked slightly ashamed of his previous behavior.

"No really. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." she began to sound like herself again. "I would just rather tell you what I discovered so I can go to sleep and forget about this." she clearly wanted to forget this incident as quickly as possible.

"Huh? So you will tell me where you were?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. I gave into your interrogation now I can't go back on my word." she began to tell him about how she was investigating the school grounds and how she had found a blind spot in the men's bathroom.

Naegi smiled finally feeling like Kirigiri trusted him. "Thank you for telling me. I understand you were really dead set on keeping it to yourself."

"Well I suppose I have no choice but to trust you now. I hope you won't do anything foolish like tell the others as soon as you see them."

"Of course not! Give me a little credit Kirigiri!" he whined.

She allowed herself a smile and began to walk out and make her way towards her room.

"Hey Kirigiri!"

She halted.

"What is it now?"

"...Since you told me a secret, it's only fair I tell you one of mine."

She turned her head and slightly looked back out of the corner of her eye. "And what's that?"

"I lied when I said I used to tickle my sister. She was the the one who tickled me." he sounded slightly embarrassed about letting his younger sibling get the better of him.

She smiled once more. "Really?" she asked in mock disbelief.

He nodded. "When it wasn't noogies or wet willies." he cringed at the memories.

Kirigiri said nothing else as she walked to her room. She made a mental note to keep her guard up around Naegi a little more from now on.

* * *

><p>Well there you go my first Danganronpa fic! Anyone who hasn't played this game I recommend you buy it or watch some playthroughs on YouTube because it's freakin' amazing! I was inspired to write this fic after hearing Kirigiri say, "What are you going to do? Torture me?" I don't know why, but I was tempted to write a playful torture fic because of that. Not to mention Naegi and Kirigiri are one of the cutest vidoegame couples ever!<p>

Reviews are love! Tell me specific lines you liked.


End file.
